wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Exarch Maladaar (tactics)
Were you looking for the NPC in Draenor named ? Active |money= |affiliation=Auchenai Alliance |instance=Auchenai Crypts }} Exarch Maladaar is the second boss of Auchenai Crypts in Auchindoun. He is in the last chamber, the Crypt of Remembrance. Originally a proud protector of the mausoleum Auchindoun, the exarch was the leader of the Auchenai and a leader in the fight against the Burning Legion. After the transformation from Draenor to Outland, he and the Auchenai began practicing dark necromancy in an attempt to raise an army to protect the naaru D'ore, but was driven mad by the dark magic and the raw power of the recovering naaru. Now he and the Auchenai turn their backs on their kin, devoted to their preparation for their mysterious end of the world. After beating him, the naaru D'ore appears. Attacks and abilities *'Summon Dark Side': Creates dark side of the targeted player (a non-elite shadow of the same race) that will attack the group. They will most likely aggro the healer(s) immediately, and DPS must kill these off quickly. The dark side cannot be polymorphed, feared, shackled, or counter-spelled (may be immune to other crowd control measures); however they can be feared using the Paladin's "Turn Evil" ability. The player whose soul is "stolen" by this effect will receive a debuff decreasing all damage and healing done by that player by 50%. Maladaar emotes (audio and text) various quotes when using this ability. This ability cannot be resisted by using shadow resistance equipment. *'Avatar of the Martyred': Summons an "Avatar of the Martyr" at 25% health with a Mortal Strike that hits for around 2500. His regular melee hit causes about 1500 damage. Maladaar does a specific emote (audio and text) when summoning the Avatar; "Rise, my fallen brothers. Take form and fight!" *'Ribbon of Souls': Randomly targets a party member and casts Ribbon of Souls, hitting for around 1100 shadow damage. *'Blind': Blinds the main tank (similar to a hunter scatter shot). Lasts 2-3sec. For the duration of this effect, the tank's aggro is wiped and Exarch Maladaar will go after the person 2nd on his aggro table. Strategy DPS during this fight should stay aware and focus on killing shadow doubles when they are spawned. Doubles have roughly the same health and abilities as the characters they copy, and will die quickly under a focused attack. At approximately 15-20% health, Maladaar creates a double of himself with 30,000 HP. This double has a mortal strike ability, and can be offtanked or kited while you kill Maladaar. You may also kill the double first, but it will probably be harder for your tank to gain aggro on it. Maladaar will hit players in close range with a shadow attack about 1000-1200 damage. Shadow resistance will help the tank, but is not vital. The key point is to kill the shadow doubles and keep them off the healer. The AoE fear can result in your healer being killed if the non-healing party members are all melee. When he fears all of the melee party members he'll go straight for the healer and likely kill them. In this kind of group makeup the healer needs to be sure to stay in fear range. In groups with ranged DPS he usually goes for the ranged DPS instead of the healer so it isn't as much of a problem. Though this puts you in range of the shadow attack mentioned above the healing isn't too intensive; a couple heals for everyone every 5 to 10 secs is enough. A shaman can use Tremor Totem to minimize the effect of the AoE fear. In the event you kill Maladaar, but not the double, the Avatar will remain over his corpse. After several minutes (but before the bosses' corpse despawns) the Avatar will die automatically. Alternatively, he can be killed by himself upon your return from the ghost run; he does give rep and has a good drop in heroic mode. Using an ankh or a soulstone to resurrect while the Avatar is still there may aggro him. Heroic mode Essentially the same fight; tank & spank. OT to pickup the Avatar helps, but quite easy. The Avatar hits as hard as him and can cause a wipe if using only one tank. Fortunately, you can resurrect, rebuff, and engage him while looting the actual boss. His Ribbon of Souls didn't seem to hit any harder than on normal mode. *On heroic mode, Avatar of the Martyred drops loot. Quests * * * Loot Quotes Intro: *You have defiled the resting place of our ancestors. For this offense, there can be but one punishment. It is fitting that you have come to a place of the dead... for you will soon be joining them. Aggro: *You will pay with your life! *There's no turning back now! *Serve your penitence! Summoning Avatar: *Rise, my fallen brothers. Take form and fight! *Let your mind be clouded. *Stare into the darkness of your soul. Killing a player: *These walls will be your doom. Laugh: *Now, you'll stay for eternity! Death: *This is... where I belong. See also * * External links fr:Exarque Maladaar Category:Auchenai Crypts mobs Category:Bosses Category:Draenei Category:Paladins Category:Unique voices